


Bandage.

by moroshoki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroshoki/pseuds/moroshoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genta is angry and that is something Kaito can not afford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandage.

**Author's Note:**

> After Genta got hurt in Gamushara. I live for this pairing and this ( https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bwyh8KtIEAApI_n.jpg ) and this ( http://shimukendou.livejournal.com/14495.html ) made me want to write--- whatever this is. It's their fault.

"I'm fine, seriously! You don't need to worry that much." Genta nodded, strands of his bangs annoyingly getting into his eyes, his fingers finding a way to put them aside without losing his reassuring smile. His words, though, made it seem like he wasn't that sure he was fine himself. Fighting the urge to frown, he carefully caressed his leg that now had a bandage around it. He was sitting on the floor, looking up, and that only made him look even more pitiful.  
  
The boys in front of him looked at each other, all of them knowing Genta would never admit he was in pain only because he thought that would cause trouble for the team. He probably was already blaming himself for everything in his head. Genki slowly smiled, putting his hand on his hip only to let a long sigh later. He knew he had to take responsibility as a leader, he knew he wouldn't let the younger boy dance like that even if Genta got on his knees asking for it - but he also thought being too overprotective would make Genta feel like a little boy who was being looked down on and he didn't want that. He chose to let the boy rest, trying not to mention how worried they all actually were, and looked at the other team members slightly gesturing towards the door.  
  
"It's okay," he got closer and delicately ruffled his hair a little. "We should go, but you stay here and have some rest. You can come with us after a while, even if it doesn't hurt that much you still have to wait a little so there's no chance for it to hurt later as well."  
  
Genta nodded again, looking at Genki's eyes with a smile. He slightly waved towards the door, asking them to go. "You don't want to be late! There are a lot of things to do."  
  
His words disappeared in the air as the other boys did through the door, turning left to (probably) rest a little and then practice even more for the other performances they had to do. Genta dropped his smile in pain, embracing again his legs and resting his head on his knees. He breathed deeply, feeling how the air he let go through his mouth burned his skin, and tried to contain his tears. He wasn't lying when he said it didn't hurt that much - sure, it did, but he knew most of his tears weren't because of that. He wanted to cry out of frustration, for not being able to help his team as much as he wanted to, and for disappointing them with his performance not even an hour ago. They had worked so hard and he couldn't help blaming himself, even if he knew the other boys would never blame him for that. At least not in front of him.  
  
Those feelings kept piling up in Genta's mind and even made him feel weird, since he was known for always smiling and being a lively boy. Suddenly he started feeling quite uneasy, and slowly lifted up his gaze only to find some hair sticking through the door. Little by little a pair of eyes appeared, and Matsukura Kairo finally entered the room slightly jumping on his way. He stopped right before Genta, still on the floor, and looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"Why are you on the floor? I just met your team on my way and Hayashi told me you were still here. I didn't think I'd find you looking like you lost a war - you didn't do that bad on stage!" His laugh came easily, making Genta smile a little. Kaito always made him feel at ease, his jokes making his day brighter. He knew he had someone to rely on and that just made him feel warm inside.  
  
"I'm hurt." This time, Genta didn't lie to make the other feel better. He knew he couldn't with Kaito anyway. They had been together for quite a long time (even if they both liked to joke about that matter) and he didn't want to keep things hidden from him. "I just kind of fell badly when we were performing, and at first I thought it wouldn't be that bad, but I don't even think I can walk right now..."  
  
He gestured towards his leg, still with the bandage, and frowned when he touched with too much pressure where he was hurt. Kaito looked at his leg and slowly lifted his gaze to Genta's eyes, only to smile and laugh out loud later.  
  
"You won't fool me! You're not the type to get hurt this easily, and you're not the type to let the others know you're hurt either. So please stop that crap, get up and let's head home. I can tell my mom to make your favourite food! I also bought some new games, come on." Kaito got closer, taking Genta by the arm and trying to lift him up. At first, he wanted to let it go and go with Kaito, have some fun and forget about the pain, but the moment he got up and put some pressure on his leg, he fell right on the floor where he previously was.  
  
"Come on, Genta! Stop fooling me." Kaito looked at him angrily, letting go of his arm and leaving him on the floor looking confused. "If you want my attention this badly you just have to ask, not like I'm going to give it to you anyway."  
  
Kaito turned around and disappeared through the door, muttering to himself, but Genta couldn't really understand anything he was saying. He didn't even understand anything that had happened. He just wanted to be sincere and tell him what was going on, he didn't want pity but he also didn't one to be treated that badly. Instead, the first thing that came through his mind was the fact he made Kaito angry.  
  
He lied flat on the floor and covered his eyes with his hands, sighing. He was careful to catch all of his tears with his tongue.  
  
  
  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" The words just slipped off his tongue, not loud enough for anyone to hear them but him. He didn't give what happened too much importance just after (somehow) quarreling with Genta, but the fact the younger hadn't talked to him for exactly five days (he wrote that down on his little notebook) was pissing him off. Not like he'd ever talk that way to Genta.  
  
He had left the room quite angrily because Genta was lying to him and he had thought they were closer enough for that not to happen, but forgot the reason he said that stuff to Genta just minutes after he did. Now that he thought about that matter, though, he hadn't seen Genta for a while. He did the day they got angry, and he also did the day after, but the last three days it was just Genki, Fu, Kaito and Ren in Team Mu. No one told him anything about Genta so he didn't want to ask about him either. Also, he had some pride after all.  
  
Though that pride totally disappeared when he saw Genki getting through the door into the room in which he was sitting. "Iwahashi!" He called him while he stood up, trying to catch his attention. "Can I please talk to you for a moment?" The older boy looked at him and nodded, quietly walking towards him without saying a word. Kaito pointed to the chair next to him and they both sat there, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"If this is about Genta it's your fault." The words took Kaito by surprise. He quickly looked towards Genki with a questioning look, urging him to explain that matter. "What do you mean it's my fault? Anyway," Kaito shook his head, "how do you even know about what happened?"  
  
Genki sighed, putting his hands on his knees. "Don't look at me like I'm a baby and you need to teach me stuff about life, don't go there." Kaito was fast enough to tell him that, but Genki had already opened his mouth. "I'm a year older than you anyway, so if you want help just listen and accept whatever I say. I even find surprisingly stupid the fact you don't know what you did wrong or what's going on here." Kaito sighed as well and looked at the floor, maybe trying to find some answers so he didn't have to ask Genki for them. He was quiet, but he would ask Kaito for a favour after this, telling him he owed him one forever. "You went to see Genta after we left the room, right?" He waited for Kaito to nod and then continued. "He told you he was hurt. You totally laughed at that, even when he was kind enough to tell you the truth. And you know Genta doesn't like to make others worried. But you go and laugh at him, not even believing his words. He hasn't been able to attend practice for three days because of how much his leg still hurts. How would that make him feel? To be honest, you deserve it, Genta not talking to you. I wouldn't if I were him."  
  
Kaito just stared at the floor. He got what the older boy was saying, and felt his shoulders fall with too much pressure. He hated that part of him, the one where he'd just fool around and expect everyone to do the same. Genta always dealt with it pretty well, but he supposed he was too tired and exploded that time. He tried to tell himself Genta shouldn't have acted that way, but in the end he knew it was his fault and that the other boy would never get angry with him if he didn't hurt his feelings that much. Genki, seeing how the younger understood what he did, tried to reassure him placing his hand on Kaito's shoulder. "You should just make up with him. I'm sure he's not the one to hold a grudge over something like this, he must be already tired of doing so." Kaito looked up and smiled at him, nodding.  
  
"What should I do, though?" He tried to sound somehow confident, but his works turned out weak anyway.  
  
Genki smiled at that. "Why don't you surprise him?"  
  
  
  
  
Kaito found himself in front of Genta's house later that day. He just rushed to a store after practice and ended up there, his breathing still uneven and some sweat drops on his cheek. He was really thankful to Genki, the older surprisingly giving him good advice even if he thought he'd just fool around with him. He was so nervous although he knew he shouldn't be - Genta was one of his best friends, if not his best friend, and there was no reason to feel uneasy in front of him. He'd told himself he'd just go inside, ask his mother for permission and apologize the moment he entered the room. It'd be easy and Genta would probably light up at the words the moment they left Kaito's mouth.  
  
He'd been there a lot of times so Genta's mother welcomed him warmly. She quickly asked him if he was there to visit her son because of the injury, and Kaito suddenly felt even worse for not believing him. He smiled and politely bowed, taking his shoes off and heading to Genta's room as soon as his mother told him to.  
  
As soon as he was in front of the door, though, his courage suddenly disappeared. He had never thought he would someday be in the situation he was, and that the palms of his hands would be sweating just at the thought of being in front of Genta and telling him he was sorry. His heart beat too fast and maybe too loud, his eyes searching for something that wasn't the doorknob, but ended up giving up.  
  
He quietly opened the door, only enough to be able to peer inside, and was surprised to see what was in front of him. Some music echoed through the room (Mistery Virgin?) and Genta was... dancing. His moves weren't as fluid as they used to be, and ocasionally Genta forced a painful face that made Kaito worry even more. His spirit of continuous improvement made the younger practice and dance alone when he should be resting. His room looked messy, the bed unmade and a plate with rice untouched on the table - probably his mother's attempts to make his soon feel better. Kaito didn't know if he should get in or just let the other boy alone, but all his doubts disappeared when Genta let out a cry and fell to the floor, holding his leg.  
  
"Genta! Are you all right?" Kaito completely opened the door and rushed to Genta's side, taking him by his shoulder and making the younger lean on him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" It looked like Genta had already forgotten his anger, a friendly smile forming on his face. He looked at Kaito tenderly and then got back to frown in pain. "Help me get up, please."  
  
Kaito didn't hesitate and nodded while he took Genta by the arm and helped him get to bed. His leg no longer had the bandage Kaito remembered, now swollen and slightly red. Genta seemed to understand Kaito's look but simply shrugged his hand away and stared at the wall, embarrassed.  
  
"Does it still hurt? Why aren't you treating it? You shouldn't force yourself," Kaito rose on his feet and stopped right in front of Genta, making the younger lift up his gaze so it could meet with his eyes, "where are the bandages?"  
  
Genta hesitated at first, but slightly pointed towards his nightstand with his head. "They're in the top drawer." Kaito nodded, finding there everything he needed to properly treat the younger's injury. He walked over and knelt on the floor, taking Genta's leg and placing it over his knee. He was wearing shorts, so it was simple to put on the bandage. With some tape he was careful not to over tighten it, and the contact with his skin sent one shiver down his back. He wanted to ignore it, but when he looked up and saw Genta blushing and looking down, with his hands on the mattress and clenching the sheets, his mind knew no rationing.  
  
Giving his job a tapping, he placed Genta's leg on the floor again and got up to sit beside him. The distance was enough for Kaito to want to be closer unconsciously.  
  
"Uhm, thank you so much for, eh, coming here and... helping me," Genta blurted out, still looking at the floor and fidgeting with his hands, "I'm glad it was you. And I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry for what?" Kaito said quickly, turning his body as much as he could so he could stare directly at Genta, who decided to turn his head towards him as well. "I'm the one who should be. To be honest, I came here to apologize since... I didn't believe you. And that was stupid, I know, so I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be this carefree all the time, I should take things seriously, I'm not a kid anymore so... seeing you forcing yourself and trying to smile even if you're hurt made me realize you're the mature one here."  
  
"Slow down," Genta laughed a little bit, his eyes forming an eye-smiled Kaito couldn't stop looking at. "Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad over that. I know how you are and I like it." Those words took the older by surprise, making his eyes open (maybe too) wide and stare at the floor again like he was a 5-year-old boy again. "I like you." Genta's words stayed in Kaito's mind for a while, processing them and trying to make them last forever. Slowly, though, he gathered his courage to look up again, and the way Genta was looking at him made him forget everything that had happened and the reason he had visited him on the first place.  
  
Kaito leaned closer, quickly, barely touching the corner of Genta's lips with his own. It was messy and he didn't know if that could even be considered as a kiss, but it had both boys blushing and staring down at their own hands, Kaito separating as fast as he got closer at first. There wasn't anything lustful there, there wasn't any need to touch Genta or kiss him again, but the older thought that was what was right at the moment and Genta seemed to agree. The innocence of Kaito's lips still lingered in the corner of Genta's mouth when he slowly placed his hand on Kaito's, intertwining their fingers as they both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Carefully, Genta's body moved vertically to lie on bed, and Kaito followed him because that was the right thing to do. As they both stared into each other's eyes, Genta placed his head on Kaito's chest and stayed there, his eyes closed, and Kaito couldn't help but to stroke his hair as he decided to get some sleep as well. Genta smelled of strawberry and that was  _so him_ it had Kaito smiling to himself.  
  
He didn't want to think about what happened, he didn't want to know the deep meaning Genta's words had or if they had any deep meaning at all. He just wanted to enjoy that moment with his best friend, embracing him as a way to tell him to take care and get better, slowly drifting to sleep. He'd have time to think about this, they both would.  
  
If Kaito caught Genta's hand while they slept, though, he'd blame it on a nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
Genta didn't know which time it was when he woke up. His eyes, slowly adjusting to the light, managed to see his wall somehow red, so he supposed it must be almost dinner time. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he was surprised to see there was no one on his side. His hand was placed on the empty mattress as he got up, slightly confused as to what happened after he fell asleep.  
  
Seeing some bandage left on the floor, he took it and went to the nighstand to save it in the top drawer again. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a small note placed over a black box. Carefully, he took it in his hands and read it, opening the box later and smiling to himself.  
  
As his mother told him dinner was ready, he placed all the stuff back on his nightstand, opening the door and heading downstairs. If his mother asked him why he was smiling all the time, he'd just shake his head and blush, looking down. He'd have a lot of stuff to talk about tomorrow at practice. But he was fine with it, and his injure was as well.  
  
Maybe love can really heal.  
  
  
  
  
 _"Genta~! ♡_   _You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up... Found this cute bracelet on my way to your home today, and since I thought it was really cool, I decided to buy it. But Genta would want the same as well, right~ So making it easier for you not to look for it, I decided to buy one for you as well! I hope you like it, but I'm sure you will, since I was wearing it first after all. Wear it well tomorrow, okay? PS; Your hair smells so good, what shampoo do you use? Or was it just because you were close to me? (笑) I think I also like the way you are. Kaito_ _♡ "_


End file.
